Douche
Douche is the main antagonist of the 2016 adult animated movie Sausage Party. He is voiced by Nick Kroll. History In the film Douche first appears getting purchased by a woman named "Camille Toh" (an obvious pun on "cameltoe"). Once he is placed in her cart, he starts acting like his namesake (IE, a "douche" who is an extremely unpleasant person to be around). He is clearly happy to be on his way to the Great Beyond (what the food believes lies outside of the market). He was seen teasing a bag of potato chips, telling him that he should go to the gym and lose weight. When Honey Mustard (who was returned to the store) tries to tell everyone in the cart that they are all doomed, no one listens except a sausage named Frank. Deciding everything is pointless, Honey Mustard jumps from the cart, committing suicide. Frank tries to stop him, resulting in a few of the items, including Douche, falling out of the cart. This results in Douche's handle getting bent. After the woman salvages what she can and leaves, Douche discovers his handle was damaged in the fall. He then notices Frank and Brenda and blames them for his predicament. Before he can attack them, however, he is swept up by Darren and thrown away. Near death and new plan Escaping from the trash, Douche crawls around the garbage room, during which he discovers he has a leak and his fluids have drained. Distraught that he can never be used, he then hears someone calling for help. He crawls up some stairs and finds a torn juice box. Getting an idea, he sucks the juice out of the box (in a scene parodying oral sex, as the tear was on the juice box's "crotch"), healing himself and fixing his handle, and well as giving his thin arms muscles. He then tears the juice box apart and takes the label off, using it to cover his tear. He then sets off in search of Frank and Brenda, intent on getting revenge. Hunting Frank and Brenda Offscreen, he goes around telling (likely threatening) various food items that he is hunting a sausage and a bun, and for them to tell him if the two are found. He forces a bottle of Tequila to lure the group into a bar, but when Teresa (a lesbian taco) helps the group escape, he shatters and consumes Tequila's liquid as punishment. Douche manages to catch up to the group between aisles, but Brenda tears off his label and runs off to safety. Final Battle During the final battle, he teams up with an unwilling Darren, where he "Ratatouilles" him by shoving his nozzle up his anus, and controlling his actions like a puppet. He clearly has lost his mind, mainly due to the alcohol he consumed to become powerful. He brags to Frank about becoming a God due to his constant consumption, then takes a bite out of Frank's torso. Death Unfortunately for Douche, his power did not last long, as Barry (a deformed sausage who helps lead the rebellion against humans) hooked up a couple of propane tanks to the garbage pail that Darren uses to throw out expired foods, and Brenda helps Frank escape before the pail catches both Darren and Douche, sending them through the store's ceiling and exploding, killing them both. Gallery Screenshot 2016-08-11-03-46-14.png|Douche preparing to attack Frank and Brenda. DoucheGod.png| "I'm a f--kin' god!" Sausage_party_ver5.jpg|Douche's poster. Sausage-party-review.jpg Trivia *Douche is probably inspired by Plankton from SpongeBob SquarePants when he transformed into a green monstrous version of him with yellow and red eyes and his skin turned green. Also he went on a rampage as a god wannabe. Category:Psychopath Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Monster Master Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Misogynists Category:Power Hungry Category:God Wannabe Category:Egotist Category:Liars Category:Deceased Category:Comedic Villains Category:Possessor Category:Abusers Category:Rapists Category:Barbarian Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Big Bads Category:Greedy Villains Category:Murderer Category:Usurper Category:Vampires Category:Perverts Category:Dark Forms Category:Control Freaks Category:Misanthropes Category:Comedy Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Faux Affably Evil